Un étrange sauveur
by hachiko97412
Summary: Magnus eut la perte de contrôle de son avion s'échoua dans une forêt, il a eu juste le temps d'ouvrir on parachute avant de perdre connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, il découvris son sauveur. Boy X Boy


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ta fidélité et j'espère de te retrouver dans la prochaine histoire et aussi je prends note de ton histoire**

 **Daniel : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **LEA : Je prends note de ton vote, si le fic est choisie tu comprendras l'histoire D**

 **Nono0109 : Oui, c'était une super fin, j'espère de te retrouver dans la prochaine, Jace sera toujours leur miam-miam XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **UN ETRANGE SAUVEUR**_

Magnus grimaça en voyant le compteur de son avion l'informer de la perte du contrôle de l'avion, il vit la flèche de l'aiguille devenir complètement folle.

\- Merde, ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher déclara Magnus

Son avion commença à perdre de l'attitude, il essaya d'atterrir lentement mais son avion allait trop vite.

\- Putain jura Magnus

Il vit les branches des arbres taper contre la vitre de son avion, il lança son dernier appel de secours avant de se crasher contre un arbre. Il arriva à se faire éjecter de son cockpit avec son parachute, l'explosion de son avion le propulsa assez loin. Il eut le temps d'ouvrir le parachute avant d'atterrir par terre et perdre connaissance, il se réveilla et mit la main sur son front en gémissant de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité, il entendit un grognement venir de partout.

\- Super je vais atterrir dans l'estomac d'un ours, dieu ce que tu peux être cruel avec moi chuchota Magnus

Il vit un mouvement dans la pénombre, il recula en arrière pour rester ébahi devant des yeux bleus. Les yeux bleus se révéla être un humain nu, celui-ci le regarda un moment.

\- Super homme sourit Magnus

Il coula un regard en bas avant de regarder l'homme,

\- Très beau spécimen susurra Magnus

Celui-ci le regarda curiosité avant de lever la main pour faire rouler un fruit à ses pieds, Magnus prit le fruit.

\- Si t'as l'intention de me gaver avant de me manger, je ne suis pas contre de me laisser manger par toi déclara Magnus

Il grogna avant de fixer Magnus qui mangea le fruit, après ça il prit la main de celui-ci pour l'entraîner dans la grotte. L'asiatique déglutit en voyant avec effroi des loups allongés dans la grotte,

\- Je ne veux pas me faire manger chuchota Magnus

Ils sortirent de la grotte sans que les loups ne bougent d'un poil ce qui rassura un peu Magnus, il se cacha les yeux quand la lumière l'éblouit. Son inconnu lui lâcha la main après avoir vu qu'une louve noire de la taille d'un cheval adulte s'approcha d'eux, il sauta sur la louve en lui mordant les oreilles en grognant d'amusement.

\- Je suis en train de rêver surpris Magnus

La louve regarda Magnus avant de s'approcher de lui, il recula avant que la louve ne colle son museau contre le torse de Magnus.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de spécial pour qu'Alec t'ait sauvé dit une voix

L'asiatique regarda autour de lui pour savoir d'où provenait la voix, il vit la louve ricaner.

\- C'est moi qui te parle révéla la louve

\- Vous parlez s'étonna Magnus

\- Bien sûr mais tu devras garder ce secret avec toi, je suis Maryse la louve alpha de la meute se présenta la louve

\- Je suis Magnus Bane, ravi de vous rencontrer et mon sauveur s'appelle comment demanda Magnus en voyant son sauveur en train de jouer avec de jeunes loups

\- Il s'appelle Alexander mais on le surnomme Alec, il est mon fils malgré qu'il soit humain. Je l'ai trouvé quand il était bébé et je l'ai élevé parmi mes louveteaux raconta Maryse en regardant son fils elle aussi

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le protégé d'Alec et la meute le respecte donc tu n'as pas à craindre qu'on essaye de te dévorer rassura Maryse

\- C'est bon à savoir, j'ai cru qu'il me gardait pour me gaver et pour ensuite me manger ria Magnus

La louve feula devant la blague de Magnus, Alec se tourna vers eux avant de courir à quatre pattes pour sauter sur Magnus qui atterrit par terre surpris. Il se mit à mordiller l'oreille de Magnus joueur, il se releva à califourchon sur lui.

\- Je crois que tu devrais descendre parce que tu es dans une position assez délicate pour moi déglutina Magnus

Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de regarder sa mère adoptive, celle-ci hocha la tête et il se remit à quatre pattes près de sa mère pour enfoncer sa tête dans sa fourrure. Maryse frotta sa tête contre la sienne , Magnus le trouva adorable.

\- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais est-ce qu'il y aurait une cascade par là pour me laver demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr Alec va t'emmener au lac répondit Maryse en se tournant vers son fils humain

Alec feula et prit la main de Magnus pour le faire traverser la forêt, ils arrivèrent près d'une cascade qui avait formé un lac. Il se déshabilla et regarda son sauveur qui continuait de le fixer,

\- Toi tu n'es pas gêné du tout conclu Magnus en entrant dans l'eau

Il se mit à se laver sous la cascade, il grimaça sous l'eau froide. Il ressortit en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'habilla. Il vit que le noiraud s'était endormi enroulés sur lui-même, il le vit se réveiller doucement. Il bailla en s'étirant comme un loup,

\- Tu es trop mignon avec tes mimiques complimenta Magnus

Il lui sourit avant de l'emmener dans la grotte, Maryse les attendait devant la grotte allongée. Un loup blanc sortit de la grotte, Alec lâcha la main de son protégé pour aller se bagarrer avec le loup blanc. Magnus s'assit près de Maryse, une louve noire semblable à Maryse d'une taille d'un poney s'approcha.

\- Tu es l'humain qu'Alec à ramener, moi je suis Isabelle mais tout le monde m'appelle Izzy répondit la louve

\- Je suis Magnus Bane répondit Magnus

\- Ravi de te connaître, c'est la première fois que mon frère s'intéresse à quelqu'un que lui-même feula Isabelle

\- Ah bon, je suis honoré alors sourit Magnus

\- J'espère que tu resteras dans notre meute souhaita Isabelle

Magnus ne répondit pas mais caressa l'encolure de la louve, Alec vint et commencer à grogner contre sa sœur qui roula des yeux. Elle se décala sur le côté, il s'installa sur les jambes de Magnus en feulant contre sa sœur.

\- J'ai remarqué quelque chose, il ne parle pas demanda Magnus en se tournant vers Maryse

\- Non, depuis qu'il est petit il n'a jamais parlé répondit Maryse en fixant son fils adoptif

\- Je vois, mais il est trop adorable s'extasia Magnus en caressant les cheveux d'Alec

Les deux louves se mirent à sourire devant l'émerveillement de Magnus envers Alec, le loup blanc s'approcha d'eux.

\- Alors c'est toi l'humain qu'Alec a ramené découvrit le loup

\- Un problème questionna Magnus

\- Fais-lui du mal et je te bouffe la tête menaça le loup

\- Jace gronda Maryse

Alec grogna contre le loup blanc, il encercla Magnus de ses bras et entoura sa taille avec ses pieds. Jace leva les yeux,

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris je ne touche pas à ton humain soupira le loup

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi possessif remarqua Isabelle

\- Mouais, je vais voir Clary souffla Jace en allant dans la grotte

Alec mordilla l'oreille de Magnus, celui-ci se retenait de gémir de plaisir. Le soir arrivé Alec était parti chercher des fruits pour lui pour qu'il puisse manger, il le remercia en lui caressant les cheveux. Magnus se coucha quand Alec se colla près de lui en geignant, il s'endormit près de lui. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus s'était habitué à vivre avec la meute, tous le respectaient vu qu'il était le protégé d'Alec. Celui-ci lui avait montrer beaucoup d'endroits dans la forêt qui était magnifique, il s'était habitué aussi à ce que son sauveur le regarde pendant qu'il prenait son bain et celui-ci s'endormait quand il avait fini. Il adorait converser avec Isabelle qui lui expliquait la hiérarchie de la meute, c'est comme ça qu'il apprit que Maryse était la chef de la meute. Alec était l'héritier de la couronne en quelque sorte avec Jace s'il arrivait quelque chose à celui-ci, il avait découvert aussi l'étrange comportement d'Alec lors de la pleine lune car celui-ci avait disparu la nuit pour apparaître la journée avant de repartit au crépuscule.

\- Lors de la pleine lune Alec est différent, à ce moment-là il disparaît pendant les nuits qui suivent la pleine lune avant de revenir la journée expliqua Isabelle

\- Est-ce que vous avez essayé de le suivre questionna Magnus

\- Seule maman la suivis une fois avant de nous ordonner de le laisser tranquille, une fois Jace a essayé de le suivre mais il est arrivé à le semer expliqua la louve noire

Il hocha la tête et continua de fixer son sauveur qui jouait avec son frère, le noiraud vint se frotter à lui en geignant de joie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui le fit jappa de joie, son protégé sourit à ça. Il se leva et alla dans la forêt pour prendre son bain, Alec le suivit et resta devant la berge pour le regarder avant de s'endormit. Magnus retourna sur la berge,

\- Petit loup réveilles-toi susurra Magnus en lui caressa la joue

Il grogna avant de bailler en s'étirant, il regarda Magnus en penchant la tête. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur, il toucha son front avec curiosité. Il frotta sa tête dans le cou de Magnus, il lui caressa les cheveux. Ils retournèrent vers la grotte, Magnus ne trouvant pas le sommeil alla dehors et vit Maryse allongé.

\- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil remarqua Maryse en se tournant vers lui

\- Vous aussi on dirait sourit Magnus

La louve mère feula pour signifier qu'elle riait, l'asiatique s'installa près d'elle.

\- Isabelle m'a dit pour les escapades d'Alexander lors des pleines lunes et vous êtes la seule à savoir où il va, qu'est-ce qui le pousse à partir questionna Magnus

\- Il est en chaleur lors de la pleine lune répondit Maryse

\- En chaleur s'étonna Magnus

\- Comme il fut élevé parmi nous, il est devenu comme on pourrait dire un loup. Malgré que son corps soit celui d'un humain, son âme lui est un loup, alors comme nous il est en chaleur lors de la pleine lune expliqua Maryse

\- Il a un compagnon questionna Magnus

\- Non, il ne s'est jamais jumelé avec personne car il reste un humain répondit Maryse

\- Je comprends mieux souffla Magnus

Magnus s'appuya contre le flanc de la louve,

\- Dites vous ne m'avez jamais dit comment ça se fait que vous parler questionna Magnus

\- C'est à cause de l'esprit de la forêt, il a béni cette forêt pour que tout être animal vivant puisse s'exprimer répondit Maryse

\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas pour Alexander révéla Magnus

\- Je le sais, il a beaucoup souffert de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer correctement. Quand il était petit, beaucoup de membres de la meute ne le considéraient pas comme l'un des leurs raconta Maryse

\- Comme c'est le cas pour votre compagnon demanda Magnus

Mon compagnon est mort bien avant que j'adopte Alec, il était l'alpha de la meute avant que je ne prennent la relève expliqua Maryse

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus

La louve feula et fit une léchouille sur la joue de Magnus, il la caressa sur le flanc.

\- Vas-tu devenir le compagnon de mon fils questionna Maryse

Magnus fut prit au dépourvu par la question de Maryse,

\- Il faut prendre en compte les sentiments d'Alexander et savoir s'il veut de moi comme compagnon bredouilla Magnus

Elle éclata de rire à sa réponse,

\- Je sais qu'Alec t'aime beaucoup, je l'ai su quand il t'a ramené blessé à la grotte rassura Maryse

\- Alors je ne vois pas de raison pour que je ne devienne pas son compagnon sourit Magnus

La mère d'Alec le lécha sur le visage, il ria à ça.

\- Bienvenue dans la meute souhaita Maryse

\- Merci euh réfléchit Magnus

\- Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Maryse sourit Maryse amusée

Magnus hocha la tête avant de s'endormir contre le flanc de sa belle-mère, une semaine plus tard Magnus était devenu le compagnon d'Alec à la grande joie d'Isabelle. Alec restait toujours près de son compagnon ce qui amusait Magnus, il souriait quand Alec était en train de dormir prés de lui. Même si au sein de la meute il était le compagnon de son louveteau, il ne l'a jamais embrassé ou quoi que soit d'autre à part le baiser sur le front aux berges de la cascade. Il était assis contre un arbre en regardant Alec en train de jouer contre Jace, il entendit une explosion de fusée. Il leva la tête pour voir une fusée rouge, le noiraud s'approcha de lui.

\- C'est une fusée de détresse observa Magnus

\- Il y a des humains qui ont pénétré dans notre territoire conclu Maryse en s'approchant d'eux

\- Je me demande qui ça pourrait bien être questionna Magnus

Quelques heures plus tard un groupe d'humains s'approcha de la grotte qui abritait la meute,

\- Il y a une grotte par ici remarqua un homme

\- Regarde s'il vit ici ou pas demanda une femme

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il est survécu ici déclara un autre homme

\- Il y a quelqu'un cria le premier homme

Maryse sortit avec Jace et certains loups de la meute de la grotte en grognant contre eux, le groupe d'hommes fut terrorisé par la taille de la meute.

\- Bordel ils sont nourris avec quoi ses loups s'horrifia le deuxième homme

Magnus sortit derrière eux, il eut le regard souriant en les reconnaissant. Il se mit devant la meute,

\- Du calme, ce sont des amis à moi apaisa Magnus

Le clan se calma devant l'apaisement de Magnus, certains retournèrent dans la grotte et Maryse ainsi que la fratrie d'Alec restèrent devant la grotte en s'asseyant. Le groupe reconnut leur ami disparu,

\- MAGNUS cria la femme

Il se tourna vers eux en souriant et tendit les bras pour réceptionner la femme et les deux hommes,

\- Bordel on t'a cherché partout sanglota la femme

\- On a cru que tu étais parti rejoindre Dieu amigo renchérit le deuxième homme en essuyant une larme

\- Je suis bien vivant comme vous pouvez le constater d'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver questionna Magnus

\- Grâce à ton dernier message de détresse qu'on a reçu et avec ça on a pu remonter là où ton avion s'est écrasé avant de découvrir que tu étais ici sourit le premier homme en l'enlaçant

Alec regarda les trois individus enlacer son compagnon, il se mit à grogner contre eux en se mettant devant Magnus.

\- Du calme mon petit loup apaisa Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme un animal questionna la femme

\- Qui est-ce demanda le deuxième homme

\- Catarina, Raphaël et Ragnor, je vous présente Alexander, mon petit loup je te présente mes amis Catarina, Raphaël et Ragnor présenta Magnus

Alec vint les renifler avant de retourner près des jambes de Magnus,

\- Il a été élevé dans la meute de loups derrière moi, la plus grande louve derrière moi est sa mère adoptive avec son frère et sa sœur expliqua Magnus

\- Donc tu as été sauvé par des loups conclus Ragnor

\- C'est Alexander qui m'a sauvé de la mort et je suis son compagnon révéla Magnus

\- Je crois que le temps que tu as passé dans cette jungle t'a fait délirer sourit Catarina

\- C'est la vérité s'exclama Magnus

\- Bon en tout cas nous t'avons retrouvé et c'est l'heure pour nous de rentrer alors tu viens questionna Raphaël

Magnus regarda son compagnon,

\- Laissez-moi quelques minutes demanda Magnus en prenant la main de son loup

Il vint devant Maryse,

\- Je dois partir car j'ai des choses à faire là-bas mais je promets de revenir déclara Magnus

\- Alors emmène-le avec toi proposa Maryse

\- Vous êtes sûr questionna Magnus

\- Tu as découvert notre monde, laisse-le découvrir le tien expliqua Maryse

\- Très bien, je termine ce que j'ai à faire et je vous le ramènerais promis Magnus en serrant la main d'Alec

\- Prends-soin de lui et veille sur lui demanda Maryse

\- Je te le promets promis Magnus

Alec regarda sa mère et son compagnon, il alla se réfugier dans la fourrure de sa mère en geignit de tristesse.

\- Va avec lui, je sais que tu aurais été malheureux s'il n'était pas avec toi encouragea Maryse

Il hocha la tête avant de frotter sa tête sous la gorge de sa mère, il frotta sa tête avec son frère et sa sœur qui lécha son visage. Il se tourna vers Magnus qui l'attendait, il prit sa main et marcha vers les amis de Magnus qui les regardaient interloqués.

\- Tu l'emmènes avec toi remarqua Catarina

\- Il veut me suivre sourit Magnus

\- Bon on y va lança Ragnor

Tous s'en allèrent, ils arrivèrent à la plage quand ils entendirent des hurlements de loups. Alec se mit à hurler aussi,

\- Il est un vrai loup ma parole observa Raphaël

\- C'est un hurlement d'au revoir répondit Magnus

\- Tu t'es intégré à la meute au point que tu reconnais les hurlements conclus son amie

Il hocha la tête et aida son compagnon à monter sur le bateau, le noiraud prit peur et s'agrippa à Magnus en voyant le bateau bouger. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ce qui le rassura, il s'endormit en mettant la tête sur les jambes de Magnus.

\- Par contre il faudra que tu lui fasses mettre des vêtements déclara Catarina en voyant la nudité d'Alec

\- Une chose à la fois sourit Magnus

Ils retournèrent au paquebot avant d'arriver à la ville, Magnus avait réussi à mettre juste un pantalon à Alec qui ne voulait pas d'habit.

\- C'est juste temporaire mon petit loup lui dit Magnus

Il laissa le vêtement sur lui, il fut émerveillé par la ville. Il sursauta et s'agrippa à Magnus quand il entendit des klaxons, l'asiatique sourit et passa une main dans son dos. Ses amis l'amenèrent devant un grand bâtiment, Magnus sourit encore plus en reconnaissant l'immeuble.

\- Lily faisait le ménage chez toi pendant ton absence avoua Raphaël

Ils entrèrent dans un appartement, Alec tourna sur lui-même en regardant l'appartement.

\- Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi observa Magnus

\- Euh Magnus, il faudrait penser à éduquer ton petit animal gloussa Catarina en pointant Alec

Celui-ci s'est débarrassé du pantalon avant de faire pipi sur la patte de la table de la salle à manger, Magnus alla prendre une serpillière pour essuyer le pipi d'Alec.

\- Ça va être dur de lui faire perdre ses habitudes car il était habitué depuis tout petit à sa vie dans la forêt souffla Magnus

\- Tu as déjà couché avec lui questionna Ragnor

\- Que de la vulgarité dans ta bouche s'exclama Magnus en mettant une main sur son cœur

Son ami roula des yeux,

\- Non je n'ai jamais couché avec lui, je ne l'ai même pas embrassé révéla Magnus

\- Je vois, bon tu viens avec nous au Pandémonium proposa Ragnor

\- Pas ce soir, je ne veux pas exposer Alec au Pandémonium réfuta Magnus

\- D'accord, bon on te laisse salua l'hispanique

Les trois amis les laissèrent seuls dans l'appartement, il regarda ce que son petit loup faisait. Il le chercha avant de le découvrir dans sa chambre sur le tapis en train de dormir, il le prit dans ses bras avant de le coucher dans son lit. Il se promena dans son appartement pour reprendre ses marques,

\- Je crois que je me suis habitué à la forêt conclue Magnus en fermant la fenêtre pour atténuer le bruit

Il prépara le dîner pour lui et son drôle de compagnon, celui-ci arriva à quatre pattes dans la cuisine.

\- Le repas est prêt sourit Magnus

Il pencha la tête en regardant Magnus le faire s'assoir sur le canapé, il lui fit manger le repas. Il jappa de bonheur devant la délicieuse nourriture, après le repas il le transporta dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain chaud avant le mettre dans l'eau, Alec trouva les bulles étranges .

\- Ça s'appelle de la mousse sourit Magnus

Il geignit de joie en faisant éclater les bulles, Magnus le laissa nu dans son appartement après l'avoir essuyé. L'étrange loup alla sur le balcon et fut émerveillé par les lumières de la ville,

\- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas observa Magnus

Ils allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Magnus, il se blottit contre son flanc comme il le faisait dans la grotte. Quelques jours plus tard Alec s'intégrait tant bien de mal dans la société humaine, tous les amis de Magnus étaient passés pour le voir et faire la rencontre d'Alec.

\- Quand même tu n'es pas seul et tu reviens avec un autre homme remarqua Will

\- Mais cet homme m'a sauvé la vie et il est aussi mon compagnon répondit Magnus

\- Et sa mère demanda Tessa

\- Je ne sais pas sa mère adoptive l'a élevé au sein de la meute répondit Magnus

Ils regardèrent Alec agripper Magnus en mordillant son oreille joueur,

\- On dirait que tu es habitué à ce qu'il te fait ça souffla Lily

Il haussa les épaules et caressa le dos d'Alec qui aboya de plaisir,

\- Il ne parle jamais demanda Catarina

\- Il est muet depuis qu'il est tout petit répondit Magnus

\- Et comment tu sais ce qu'il veut questionna Jem

\- Eh bien je le comprends aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître répondit Magnus

\- Passons, tu viens avec nous au club ce soir questionna Will

\- Non réfuta Magnus

\- Allez quoi ça fait plusieurs fois que tu déclines, essaye de venir avec ton compagnon si tu veux insista Ragnor

\- Désolé mais je n'ai plus trop envie d'aller en boîte de nuit comme avant déclara Magnus

\- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton séjour dans la forêt découvrit Raphaël

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

\- Bon on te laisse alors salua tout le monde

Il referma la porte et se mit contre la porte, il entendit un jappement. Il regarda Alec qui lui sourit de joie, il s'approcha de lui avant de le chatouiller. Il éclata de rire en grognant,

\- Tu es trop adorable sourit Magnus

Il redressa sa tête et lui fit un léchouille timide sur la joue avant de coller sa tête cotre son cou,

\- Si tu veux m'embrasser, on fait comme ça chuchota Magnus en prenant son visage

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il remua doucement ses lèvres. Il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser la langue de son compagnon entré dans sa bouche. Magnus joua avec sa langue doucement, le baiser devint langoureux. Il rompit le baiser, Alec était encore dans les vapes à cause du baiser. Il sourit en essuyant la salive qui coulait de son menton,

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

Il geint de plaisir en se réveillant de l'extase du baiser, il frotta sa tête dans le cou de Magnus. Il sourit en caressant ses cheveux,

\- Tu viens nous allons prendre notre bain proposa Magnus

Il aboya de joie en allant dans la salle de bain, ils prirent leurs bains avant d'aller se coucher. Magnus se réveilla en voyant qu'Alec n'étant plus dans le lit avec lui, il passa une main sur son visage. Il se leva avant de voir la pleine lune par la fenêtre, il jura dans sa barbe.

\- Alexander appela Magnus

Il marcha dans son appartement avant de le retrouver sur le balcon, il était accroupi et de dos.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout lança Magnus

Les rayons de la lune frappaient la peau d'Alec le rendant plus beau que d'habitude, Alec se tourna lentement vers lui avant de sauter sur lui. Magnus tomba par la terre, il s'installa sur ses hanches

\- Alexander s'exclama Magnus

Alec avait les pupilles dilatées, il se lécha les lèvres en regardant son compagnon.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il s'approcha du visage de son compagnon, il commença à lécher son menton. Magnus essaya de se relever mais celui-ci le plaqua à nouveau par terre et continua de lui le lécher le menton, il descendit sa langue dans son cou. Magnus retint un gémissement de plaisir, il essaya de se dégager mais Alec l'empêchait de bouger en plaquant ses mains au-dessous de sa tête. Il arracha le t-shirt de Magnus, il lécha à nouveau ses lèvres en voyant les tétons de Magnus, il commença à les grignoter ce qui fit pousser des râles de plaisir à son compagnon.

\- Alec gémit Magnus

Il gronda en mordillant le téton de Magnus, il revint à son visage. Il lécha ses lèvres, Magnus en profita pour saisir ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser sauvage, il sentait l'excitation d'Alec frotter contre son ventre. Il se servit de ses hanches pour renverser Alec et s'installer entre ses jambes, son loup se tortilla en voyant sa position. Il sourit amusé,

\- Désolé mon petit loup mais je suis le dominant dans un couple avec un homme confia Magnus

Son amant se frotta à lui ce qu'il le fit grincer des dents, il prit le membre dressé de son loup et commença à le masturber. Le plus jeune commença à pousser des gémissements de plaisir, Magnus continua avant de s'installer entre ses jambes pour prendre son membre en bouche. Alec griffa le sol sous le plaisir, il bougea ses hanches sous la caresse buccale de Magnus. Il se déversa dans la bouche en poussant un gémissement de plaisir, Magnus se redressa en se léchant les lèvres pour ne pas perdre une miette de son sperme. Il vit que celui-ci c'était un peu calmé, l'asiatique vint l'embrasser avec douceur. Il geignit de plaisir avant de s'endormir, il le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans le lit. Il changea de t-shirt avant de retourner dans le lit, le lendemain Alec s'étira en se réveillant. Magnus le regarda appuyé près de la porte,

\- Ça va bien dormi demanda Magnus

Il jappa de joie en se levant pour aller se frotter contre les jambes de Magnus, celui-ci caressa ses cheveux.

\- Tu t'es calmé à ce que je vois remarqua Magnus

Il regarda Magnus avant de pencher la tête sans comprendre ce que son compagnon voulait dire, il caressa sa joue.

\- Vaux mieux que tu ne le sache pas murmura Magnus

Il feula en se frottant à lui avant de lui lécher le visage ce qui fit rire Magnus,

\- Arrête ça chatouille rigola Magnus

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée, Magnus se remit debout en essuyant la bave sur son visage. Il ouvrit la porte et se fit sauter dessus pour être embrassé, il repoussa l'importun pour voir son ex-petite amie à sa porte.

\- Camille s'étrangla Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenue de cet incident que tu as eu déclara la dite Camille en entrant dans l'appartement

\- Pour voir si tu allais hériter de toute ma fortune, pas de chance pour toi ce n'est pas toi qui va hériter maintenant tu dégages cracha Magnus froidement

\- Tant de froideur dans ta voix mon amour, je ne veux pas de ta fortune je te veux toi révéla Camille

\- Et moi je ne veux pas de toi, casses-toi. Retourne avec ton Ralph ordonna Magnus

\- Entre moi et Ralph s'est terminée quand j'ai appris ton accident, j'ai compris que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi avoua Camille en baissant la tête

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue me récupérer dans la forêt avec Catarina et les autres questionna Magnus avec un brin ironique

\- Je voulais venir mais j'avais un problème et j'ai appris que tu étais revenu indemne de ton accident alors je suis passée pour t'avouer mes sentiments renifla Camille

Magnus leva les yeux devant la manipulatrice qu'était son ex, ils entendirent un jappement. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir un jeune homme nu à quatre pattes en train de la fixer,

\- Je vois, dès ton retour tu as recommencé tes conquêtes même si celui-ci ne se gêne pas pour se montrer nu devant moi susurra Camille en scrutant Alec

Alec reniflait l'odeur de Camille avant de couiner de dégoût, il commença à gronder en retroussant ses lèvres pour la menacer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là questionna Camille en se levant du canapé où elle était assise

Magnus marcha vers lui sans faire attention à son ex, il s'accroupit près de lui pour lui caresser la joue ce qui le calma. Il gémit de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus,

\- Ne me dis pas que tu joue à un jeu de rôles avec lui grimaça Camille

\- Pas la moindre du monde, la porte est encore ouverte donc tu casses d'ici déclara Magnus

\- Tu le préfères à moi, ce stupide gamin cracha Camille

\- Camille casses-toi d'ici maintenant où je te jette comme une malpropre menaça Magnus

\- Pff je m'en vais, mais je reviendrai quand il t'aura quitté commenta Camille en s'en allant

Elle referma la porte en se demanda qui était ce garçon qui agissait bizarrement, Magnus rassura Alec qui geint de plaisir dans ses bras.

\- Elle fut ma petiteamie avant qu'elle me quitte pour une autre personne, elle voulait revenir sûrement parce que son mec a dû la quitter expliqua Magnus

Il lança une plainte de tristesse à son compagnon, Magnus lui caressa les joues.

\- Ta famille te manque n'est-ce pas conclu Magnus

Il couina de tristesse en frottant sa tête contre le cou de Magnus, il lui caressa le dos.

\- Je pense que je vais accélérer les choses que j'ai à faire avant de repartir avec toi dans la forêt déclara Magnus

Il ne comprit pas ce que son aîné voulait dire, quelques jours plus tard Magnus était souvent occupé avec le téléphone au point qu'Alec se mit à détester ça car sa accaparait l'attention de son amant. Mais celui-ci trouva toujours du temps pour lui,

\- Ce que je suis en train de faire c'est pour qu'on parte pour retourner près de la meute rassura Magnus

Il feula de mécontentement, il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

\- Tu es trop mignon sourit Magnus

Il montra ses dents pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut être menaçant, son amant éclata de rire. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau ce qui gronder le petit loup, il répondit en caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Demain d'accord, je vais faire vite pour signer les papiers avertie Magnus à son téléphone

Celui-ci raccrocha et prit la joue de son loup,

\- Demain je vais sortir de l'appartement, tu vas rester ici sagement et m'attendre d'accord demanda Magnus

Il feula pour lui répondre, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Le lendemain Alec se retrouva seul dans l'appartement, il joua avec les vêtements de Magnus en respirant son odeur. Il entendit des cliquetis provenir de la porte, il aboya de joie en courant vers la porte. Il se tortilla de joie en voyant la porte s'ouvrit, il s'arrêta en voyant que ce n'était pas son compagnon.

\- Tu es encore là toi remarqua Camille

Il commença à gronder contre Camille, il aboya menaçant la jeune femme. Celle-ci rentra dans l'appartement,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à aboyé comme un chien cracha Camille en lui donnant un cou de talons sur la tête

Alec couina de douleur, elle entendit toquer à la porte . Elle l'ouvrit,

\- Tu en as pris du temps gronda Camille

\- Je suis désolé mais j'avais du mal à garer la bagnole répondit l'homme en entrant dans l'appartement

Le loup gronda encore plus en voyant l'homme en compagnie de la femme, il grogna en retroussant ses lèvres.

\- C'est quoi ce délire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est nu celui-là demanda l'homme

\- Ne fais pas une attention à lui, c'est le nouveau jouet de Magnus. Dépêches-toi de trouver ses cartes bancaires ou autres choses qui pourraient nous servir à avoir de l'argent ordonna Camille

Ils commencèrent à fouiller dans les documents de Magnus, Alec sauta sur l'homme pour lui mordre la jambe jusqu'au sang . Il poussa Alec le rejetant avec sa jambe,

\- Putain cette abruti m'as mordu à la jambe grimaça l'homme

Alec se remit sur ses membres en grognant, Camille jeta un regard froid vers le noiraud.

\- Fais lui payer pendant que je vais trouver les documents de Magnus pour avoir de l'argent accorda Camille

L'homme boita en craquant ses poings, il sourit avec sadisme.

\- Tu veux jouer au chien, tu vas voir comment je dresse les chiens, claque l'homme en lui assenant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire

Camille fouilla avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux agacés, elle soupira d'énervement.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il a mis ses putains d'acte de propriété et ses cartes de crédit fulmina Camille

Elle chercha en mettant le bordel partout dans la chambre, son complice entra dans la chambre les mains pleines de sang.

\- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas tué parce que sinon nous aurons des ennuis demanda Camille

\- Non cet idiot vit encore rassura l'homme

\- Bien tirons-nous parce que ce connard de Magnus a bien caché ses documents cracha Camille

Ils étaient sur le point de s'en aller quand Alec se jeta sur Camille pour lui mordre la jambe ce qui l'a fit crier de douleur, elle lui donna un coup de talon sur la main. Il arriva à arracher quelques mèches de cheveux à Camille avant de perdre connaissance,

\- Espèce de connard insulta Camille

Ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux, ils paniquèrent et passèrent par l'escalier de secours. Magnus se précipita dans son appartement en voyant sa porte d'entrée ouverte, il vit avec effroi son loft saccagé et son loup par terre en sang. Il entendit des pas paniqués dans la cage d'escalier, il alla regarder et vit son ex avec son amant. Il appela la police pour signaler le délit de son ex et son complice, il prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

\- Alexander, réponds-moi s'inquiéta Magnus

Celui-ci couina de douleur dans ses bras, il le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il appela Catarina qui se dépêcha de venir voir Alec, celle-ci entra dans l'appartement.

\- Magnus appela son amie

\- Par ici répondit Magnus dans sa chambre

Elle arriva et regarda avec effroi les blessures du plus jeune, celui-ci avait plusieurs blessures sur le visage et de nombreuses contusions sur son corps. Elle le soigna et l'ausculta, Magnus tenait la main de son amant inquiet. Alec couina de douleur sous les soins de l'infirmière,

\- Alors s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Il a juste des blessures externes, mais je suis inquiète pour son mentale après avoir subi cette attaque expliqua Catarina

\- Merci Catarina, remercia Magnus

\- Si tu veux me remercier retrouve ses salopards qui lui ont fait ça proposa Catarina

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est cette salope de Camille et son connard de petit ami cracha Magnus en caressant le front d'Alec

\- J'espère que la justice fera quelque chose contre elle souhaita Catarina

\- Loin de ça, Cat. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils payent au centuple ce qu'ils ont fait à mon petit loup déclara Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

Catarina frémit en écoutant la voix meurtrière de Magnus,

\- De toute façons, je vais partir d'ici avec Alec révéla son ami

\- Et quand est-ce que tu rentres demanda Catarina

\- Je ne reviendrai plus Cat avoua Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna la jeune femme

\- Je reste avec Alexander dans la meute définitivement, il n'y a rien qui me rattache ici répondit Magnus

\- Et ta fortune et nous demanda Catarina

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour j'ai vu mon avocat et il a transmis toute ma fortune entre vous sept, je vous lègue le Pandémonium, l'entreprise de mon défunt père ainsi que cet immeuble décréta Magnus

\- Et nous, nous sommes tes amis quand même s'écria Catarina

Magnus lâcha un moment la main d'Alec et vint serrer son amie dans ses bras qui craqua, elle pleura de tristesse au vu du choix de son ami d'enfance.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai changé depuis mon retour chuchota Magnus

\- Il t'a fait vraiment changé renifla Catarina

\- Je l'aime confessa Magnus simplement

\- Alors prends soin de toi, je passerai le message aux autres signala Catarina en séchant ses larmes

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Cat et puis tu pourrais venir me voir quand tu veux sourit Magnus

\- Je sais mais ça coûte ses expéditions sourit Catarina

Il ria et laissa son amie d'enfance partir, il s'allongea près de son loup en faisant à attention à ses bandages. Une semaine plus tard Alec se remettait de ses blessures et Magnus le chouchoutait ce qui lui faisait plaisir, ses amis ayant eu vent de son projet de tout quitter pour partir avec son compagnon définitivement étaient passé pour le dissuader avant de voir dans les yeux de Magnus de l'amour pur pour son loup. Alors ils l'encouragèrent dans ses démarches, Magnus vendait petit à petit les meubles de son appartement en se préparant à partir pour de bon. Le jour du départ toutes les filles de la bande d'amis pleuraient à chaudes larmes,

\- Bon les filles arrêtées de pleurer, je ne vais pas mourir. Je serai juste à l'autre bout du monde c'est tout consola Magnus

\- Crétin insulta Tessa en essuyant ses larmes

Tous vinrent le prendre dans ses bras, ils prirent Alec dans leurs bras ce qui le fit japper de joie et aussi de tristesse de les quitter. Ils dirent une dernière fois au revoir avant d'embarquer sur le bateau pour partir définitivement, ils allèrent près de la grotte. Alec couru en jappant de joie, Jace et Izzy sortirent de la grotte et courut dans leur direction. Il se bagarra avec eux en leur mordant les oreilles, Magnus sourit et s'avança et salua Maryse qui s'approcha.

\- Bonjour Maryse salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus, je suis content de te voir répondit Maryse

Alec vit sa mère et couru pour se réfugier dans sa fourrure, sa mère lui lécha le visage avant de frotter son museau dans les cheveux de son fils adoptif. Magnus s'assit près de Maryse qui regarda Alec jouer avec les membres de la meute qui était heureux de le voir,

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est bien intégré dans ta société questionna Maryse

\- Plus ou moins mais c'était moi qui me sentais plus à ma place là-bas répondit Magnus

La louve feula en riant, elle lécha le visage de Magnus.

\- Bienvenue chez toi mon fils souhaita Maryse

\- Merci Maryse sourit Magnus

Alec sauta sur Magnus en jappant de joie, il frotta sa tête dans son cou ce qui le fit rire. Izzy et Jace sautèrent sur eux en léchant Magnus ce qui fit gronder Alec,

\- Oh c'est bon, on ne touchera plus à ton compagnon bouda Isabelle

Son amant rigola avec Maryse devant la possessivité d'Alec envers lui, toute la meute fut contente de l'arrivée d'Alec et de Magnus. Magnus se réveilla seul en ne voyant pas Alec près de lui, il sortit pour voir Maryse dehors,

\- Il est près de la cascade si tu le cherches confia Maryse

Il hocha la tête et alla près de la cascade, il trouva son amant assit sous les rayons de la pleine nuit. Il souffla doucement devant la beauté d'Alec, il avait déjà vu sa beauté lorsqu'ils étaient à New-York mais cette fois l'eau renvoyait les rayons de la lune sur sa peau. Il marcha vers lui, Alec entendit du bruit et se tourna vers lui avec les pupilles dilatées.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il sauta sur lui comme la première fois, il le renversa sur la berge. Magnus crocheta sa nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement comme la première fois, il le bascula pour le surplombé.

\- Je te l'ai dit je suis le dominant dans un couple avec un homme susurra Magnus

Alec geignit en se frottant à lui, il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de descendre ses lèvres sur son torse. Il grignota ses morceaux de chair, Alec gémit de plaisir. Il arriva vers son membre excité, il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit gemir de plaisir. Il agrippa l'herbe en l'arrachant sous le plaisir, Magnus relâcha son membre pour suçoter son doigt pour le glisser dans son intimité. Alec poussa une plainte d'inconfort sous l'intrusion dans son intimité, il fit coulisser son doigt ce qui provoqua plusieurs gémissements de la part d'Alec. Il fit coulisser deux autres doigts en lui, il continua de les bouger en lui. Magnus refit sortir ses doigts de lui ce qui lui arracha un grondement d'insatisfaction,

\- Patience susurra Magnus

Il s'enduit de lubrifiant pour le pénétrer doucement jusqu'à la garde, Alec couina de douleur sous l'intrusion. Il versa une larme de douleur, Magnus serra les dents en sentant l'étroitesse et la chaleur d'Alec, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour faire passer la douleur. Alec geignit de douleur avant de bouger timidement ses hanches pour autoriser son amant à bouger, il commença à bouger ses hanches en lui. Alec rejeta sa tête en gémissant de plaisir, il ondula ses hanches en se penchant pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Il se redressa pour mieux le pénétrer encore plus ce qui fit gémir de plaisir son amant, il se bascula pour qu'Alec le chevauche. Le loup bougea ses hanches en posant ses mains sur son torse, Magnus le trouva beau sous les rayons de la lune. Alec bougea encore plus ses hanches avant de se déverser sur Magnus en couinant de plaisir, ses muscles intérieurs se resserrèrent sur le membre de Magnus qui grinça les dents en sentant sa jouissance venir. Il jouit à l'intérieur de son amant qui s'effondra sur lui, il se retira de lui. Alec glapit de plaisir en frottant sa tête contre le torse de Magnus qui caressa ses cheveux,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

Il lui fit un léchouille sous le menton pour répondre à sa déclaration, ils s'endormirent enlacés sur les berges. Le lendemain Maryse les attendait, Alec sauta sur sa mère qui renifla l'odeur de Magnus sur lui. Magnus vivait heureux avec Alec au sein de la meute, ses amis lui rendirent visite à l'occasion. Ils virent que leur ami était plus qu'heureux avec son compagnon. Magnus avait appris aussi que son ex et son amant avaient été assassinées lors de leurs arrestations, il avait simplement haussé les épaules comme si la nouvelle ne l'avait pas touché. Le couple fut heureux jusqu'à leurs morts au sein du clan de loup, jusqu'à sa mort Magnus n'avait pas regretté son choix d'avoir tout abandonner pour Alec. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai le fic gagnant. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
